


Unknown Villager, An Age Of War short story

by snowytraveler



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowytraveler/pseuds/snowytraveler
Kudos: 4





	Unknown Villager, An Age Of War short story

Every day at 6:00, Link, Hylia, Zelda,The goddess Hylia, Aglak, Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, Purah, and Robbie would go to Lon Lon Ranch to talk with the villagers that were hiding there. After that, they would go to the saloon with other soldiers to celebrate another day of the war ending with them still alive. But once they saw a 20 year old looking guy in a red tunic and a purple hood. He sat down and asked for a noble pursuit and handed the bartender 400 rupees. He was obviously rich. They figured he lived in the castle but they have never seen him before. They secretly followed him out of the saloon. He pulled out his sword and said “show yourself.. I know you're there!” a yiga bladesmaster in a black suit with a windcleaver that was also an Edge Of Duality. The yiga officer said, "Give me the rupees." The mysterious figure said, “You killed my father, I don’t owe you anything. Because of you I barely live!” Link heard him talking and headed running to the Yiga officer but in time, the Yiga officer jumped out of the way. Link felt his blood swirling around his heart and he got pushed back by some force and slammed his back to the saloon. A red diamond shape floated around his back. The strange villager threw his ripped up hood off him. He was one of the kids running around the castle.The noble pursuit was actually milk. The Yiga officer did the same thing that he did with Link’s blood on the kid. Link got up and he noticed the officer could not hold two people at once. He ran to get knights over to help. Zelda was too scared to move. But all the sudden she put a cryonis block around the kid and put the Yiga officer in stasis. The reinforcements came. The chief asked, “Where is the intruder?” Link pointed at the Yiga officer. The troops pulled their swords to his neck when the leader took off his mask. “Ruta? You joined the Yiga clan? More importantly, killed someone?” said the Hylian captain, “ Yes, I did. And you are next on the list. Other than this child.” said the Yiga officer Ruta. Four strange Sheikah soldiers appeared. “We are the Sheikah fighting four, Keh, Ja, Oman, and Owa, protectors of the sacred shrine that sleeps under Hyrule castle. We come to get rid of Ruta, the Yiga officer who is Master Kohga’s secret weapon.” The kid pulled out a small sword that said the word Hollow in gold letters as he slashed it through the officers chest. “Never mess with Daka Hollow when he is using the Hollow sword!” The kid said. Zelda heard the name hollow, in a book maybe the author?. Yes. J.E Hollow the writer of various titles like the famous bestsellers, "Sheikah Technology history” and “Birds of Hyrule” also “The Divine beast”. The yiga clan was the main target.


End file.
